


fever

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cuddles, Fever, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic?, chan has to look after him, chanlix bs again, felix wants to go camping, he gets caught in a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix is frozen due to being caught in a storm and is sick and he's lucky chan is home
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Bang Chan
Kudos: 174





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we on our chanlix shit again

the night went on slowly in chans view, watching the hand of the clock on the wall ebb slowly towards midnight, he was sat on the sofa in the front area, minding his own business in all honesty with his headphones in watching random choreographies of dances, this was how a friday night was normally spent.

with the unfortunate fact that changbin was out of town shooting some kind of drama or production, chan himself wasn't really sure which one it was or wasn't paying attention when changbin himself directly told him where he was going, but he was quite evidently aware of the fact that he felt incredibly lonely without someone to talk to.

hyunjin was back home again and at this time probably being pestered by his mother to look after himself by going to bed early seeing he was always a night owl, jeongin was out with apparently some old friends of his (which was probably the football team he used to work with) and felix had taken himself camping for the night, he'd been gone since early morning and with quotance "im gonna try and stay overnight." felix had went off with a backpack, a tent in the right hand and his backpack in the other and had went off to the lake, which was quite far a walking distance.

chan felt bored as he started to tap away at the side of the sofa, his patience slowly drifting and he got bored of the video, seemingly not focusing on what was going on anyway, he pulled out his earphones and set his phone down on the side.

he saw the remote controller on the other side of the sofa and he wiggled his eyebrows to himself, semi pencil rolling half on and half off the sofa he travelled to the other side to grab the remote, where he finally clutched it he pressed the power button at the top, waiting for a response, a few seconds of silence later and the television burst alive, which was much delight to his ears which were sensitive.

he huffed and turned down the volume in order to save his precious hearing, he settled back against the sofa as he looked at the buttons, trying to at least figure out how to switch channels, technology maybe wasn't chans strong point.

finally figuring it out he switched through the channels, already getting bored at finding nothing interesting, he needed to be entertained, normally he'd have seungmin shoving random videos in his face or he'd have jisung clutched at his side, but it felt lonely and dull inside the dorm and having the only comfort of the lamp with the lightbulb that was blinking furiously wasn't exactly enough for him to be entertained by.

he sighed dismissively, his shoulders felt heavy and most areas ached from being so active recently again, after a minute of silence he heard a massive crack of thunder outside and it made him jump, they weren't forecasted any rain at all?

he walked over to the window and peered outside, he was quite honestly shocked to find it was pouring it down with rain until it lightly flooded the streets and bins had been knocked over, the little tree that was planted had been uprooted and had gone, which made chan sad in all honesty, he helped the elderly lady across the street from their dorm plant the tree a few months back.  
another more powerful thunder clap happened and chan covered his ears, he didn't like storms at all but he was more scared of the thunder than the lightning.

he was thinking blankly by the window with his hands over his ears and then he suddenly thought about felix, who was out in this weather, felix was petrified of storms and had always death gripped him or hyunjin whenever one occurred.

chan panicked and ran to the door, if felix had any decent common sense going up in that mind of his then he would have made the decision to come home but anything was possible with chan, despite how much he hated storms he loved the outdoors more.

chan opened the door and thankfully walking up the street was felix, his feet splashing through, almost as like felix didn't bother with picking his feet up anymore, chan would go help him but it wasn't worth getting wet for ten seconds when felix was just by the door (even though he loved him dearly it really wasn't worth it)

he hurried felix in who dumped his stuff down and practically sunk to his knees and was lying out on the floor, if it was intended dramatically or not chan was concerned and shut the door quickly behind him, shoving felix' equipment aside and got onto his knees to shake felix who was laying on his stomach.

"lixie." chan said shaking him gently, he knew felix immune system was easily faulty and one rain storm gave him a cold, he didn't even want to think about what this was probably gonna give him, chan didn't get a response however in return to the name call, he nervously bit the inside of his cheek and rolled chan over gently.

his heart crumpled at the sight as he rolled him over gently onto his back, felix' nose and cheeks were bright red and he was shivering so violently his whole body shook, chan cupped his face lightly and looked at him, felix made eye contact and his eyes were glistened with tears which may of been from the wind or felix being so uncomfortable, he wouldn't know which it was but this however was enough to signal to chan that he needed to warm felix up and fast.

"give me a couple of minutes." is all chan said before rushing off, leaving felix on the floor, who never gave an effort to at least try and respond to him, all he could feel was cold, his fingers were numb and he couldn't even feel them, and the only thing he registered was the water droplets on his face.

chan had rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, turning it to its hottest temperature, he mentally thought fuck the water bill, and left it running, anxiously pacing out of the room into seungmin and changbins room, changbin left behind some of his clothes (thank the world) and chan rushed through the drawers, finding a completely new outfit, a big oversized hoodie, sweatpants. a new pair of boxers and some fluffy socks, which was a lot for him to leave but he knew the younger members of his group always got into some kind of shit, for example what was happening right now.

chan practically threw the clothes into the bathroom and left them to sink to the floor which was preoccupied getting steamed up by the heat, he rushed over to felix who had his eyes closed, in all honesty chan was scared felix was going to get hypothermia if he didn't have the ability to warm him up in time.

"hey bud" he said, tapping his cheek lightly, felix looked at him from the floor dopily, his eyes were half shut and chan had to face the somewhat challenge of getting him up and out of his soaked clothes, he wasn't wearing much, which unfortunately increased his chances of becoming sicker.  
chan used all his strength to pick felix up under the arms to make sure he was standing, he   
could've really done with someone like woojin being here to help him but he faced this challenge all alone, felix leant against him as a support and chan recoiled at how cold he was.

despite hating how cold the body leaning against him was, he shuffled slowly to the bathroom with his arms wrapped around felix' waist, having to somewhat transport him to the location, he had no way of carrying him plus it was only down the hall so it wasn't that much distance.

chan finally got him into the bathroom and he was practically slumped against him, completely drained, if he was being honest he'd never seen felix this bad before, he was concerned about him as his head rested against his shoulder.

"lixie we need to get you out of these clothes" chan said, hearing a slight hum from lix and him finally moving, suddenly having a burst of energy, chan assisted him in taking his layer of tops off and his jeans, he let felix remove his boxers which seemed like forever to chan and chan then tested the water, he didnt want it to be too hot that it'd burn felix, but he wanted it to be moderately warm so it'd help warm him up.

chan rolled up his jumper sleeves and moved felix under the stream of the water, who instantly clutched onto his arm and made a face of discomfort as the water hit him.

"stings hyungie." felix whined gently and chan sighed, it was understandable because getting into a bath of hot water when previously being out in the cold stung madly so this was probably torture for felix as he was stood there.

"i know little one i know." chan said empathetically, watching felix adjust to the water, he was barely standing upright and was wobbling all over the place, chans arm only just being his current anchor, felix blinked blankly at chan who returned a soft smile, he knew felix wasn't gonna get out of this without some kind of punishment and he'd be plainly miserable for the next week or two.

chan reached out and splashed water on felix' head, purposely making sure it didn't get in his face to cause him anymore distress than he was already experiencing, he wouldn't bother with washing it thoroughly for him but felix genuinely wouldn't care seeing he'd be bed ridden for ages.

felix never let go of chans arm, he almost death clutched it, even when he had several walls around him that he could hold his hands against, he decided that felix would be the little life boat this time round.

chan reached over to the wall and grabbed a towel which was hanging up, it was freshly cleaned, he thought so at least, jeongin had a popular tendency of not washing towels so he couldn't be completely sure as to if this was clean or not, nonetheless chan reached over and switched the water off, which shocked felix as the air all of a sudden became colder but chan was quick to wrap him up in the towel he had just collected.

chan watched felix inch his way back into chans hold, who comfortingly held him in place, mostly because chan was like a boiler half the time and felix just wanted to lean against something warm, and for this instance it was chan.

they stood there for a few minutes, chan letting his warmth seep into felix who clearly needed it, chan rubbed felix' upper arm in a comforting gesture, he felt his cheeks and they were still cold, most of him felt cold still but it wasn't as severe as just twenty minutes ago.

a few minutes on and chan decided to get felix dressed and on the sofa, ready for sleep, he assisted him in getting on the clothes with felix using chan as a balance beam half the time, felix had also found the energy to stand up without wobbling so when he had finished getting dressed chan held out his hand for felix to clutch onto, which is what he did and chan led him into the front room, where he helped lay felix down on the sofa, who practically collapsed.

chan walked over to the cupboard where all the blankets were kept, there was a collection of them for them and he pulled out the majority of them, bringing the heap over to felix who seemed practically dead on the sofa already, chan deposited the whole bunch onto felix who much appreciated it, chan spent the next five minutes layering them on top of felix, who was getting sleepier and sleepier each minute passed.

chan tucked him up and used a sofa cushion for his pillow, to at least mean his head was lifted and so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable, he pulled the blankets up to his chin and watched his face curve into a slight smile at him, he knew it took a lot of energy for him to do that.

chan smiled warmly and contently at felix as he took his seat on the floor, resting one arm on the side of the couch and the other hand in felix' hair, lightly carding through it, it was still damp but it was enough for chan to run his hands through it, he watched felix keenly, his eyes mostly filled with love and adoration for him, he'd always loved lix, the person who would ensure his moods were always light, someone who also cuddled him and would keep him warm in weather like this.

chan was happy to accept his somewhat forced fate as a care giver and personal cuddler for the next week or so as he gently kissed felix' cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness finally after a long day, he probably wasn't ready to accept the felix on the other side of his sleep which was probably going to be a grouchy and overly emotional felix.

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of my own mental well being im gonna keep woojin in my fics


End file.
